Milkmen
by FelicisThunder
Summary: An AU where people can secrete milk from their bodies when sucked on! Laxus attends Fairy Tail, a school that teaches how to unlock and employ this ability. Follow his three years of adult-themed school adventure towards becoming a Milkman. As you can imagine, mature content, yaoi, smut, etc.
1. Orientation

**Author's Notes**: This AU fanfic originally stems from a little idea that appeared in my head. Before I knew it, I had created this entirely different world that strays from the Fairy Tail universe. It is my goal to make this fic as uniquely kinky and sexual as possible, so hold on! This is just the start of the roller coaster!

**Warnings**: Mature content in future chapters. Just you wait!

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me; they belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**ORIENTATION**

* * *

Over the vast continent of Fiore, there are hundreds of Milking Schools- schools where millions learn to become licensed Milkmen and Milkwomen- a profession anyone would want if given the option. Milkmen and milkwomen are highly valued and essential to the functioning of the Fiorean society. They are placed in the same caste as military soldiers and esteemed leaders. Not only are they respected, they also flourish in the competitive job market of Fiore and have career security for life.

All citizens of Fiore are born with the _locked_ ability to secrete milk from their bodies. To unlock this ability, one would have to undergo training in a Milking School, which many people claim to be both rigorous and enjoyable. The rigour that comes with Milking training comes with the perfection it requires before entering the job market. The training can be gruelling at times. Nonetheless, the three years spent in Milking Schools are often considered by those who have attended to be the best years of their lives.

Upon graduation from a Milking School, a student would gain the title profession 'Milkman' or 'Milkwoman', depending on their gender, and can serve a high range of customers. All Fiore citizens need milk. Milk is a very staple constituent of the Fiorean diet, and without it, people would become lethargic and weak, sickly even. Hence, huge infusions of funds have been funnelled to Milking Schools to provide training facility and excellent infrastructure for students to drive the productivity of Fiore citizens.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar is one of these students. Laxus is the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the Headmaster of Fairy Tail, an elite Milking School. Fairy Tail has produced some of the best Milkmen and Milkwomen in the history of Fiore, and is known to comprise very broad limits of Milking talent.

As the only grandson of a Headmaster, you would think he is an egotist and a braggart. However, he is neither. Ever since he was a small child, everyone has praised Laxus for his gentle spirit. Laxus is probably the gentlest man anyone has ever met. Anyone. He is a server at heart. He cannot resist helping people. Laxus lives to put others' needs before his own, and that is why everybody loves him.

Makarov clearly sees Laxus' tender and benevolent nature, and sees that he would make a perfect Milkman. A good Milkman should be a good server. He should be fond of providing. The scales of a good Milkman's heart should be tipped towards giving than sharing.

A few months after Laxus turned twenty, Makarov saw it fit to finally enrol his only grandson into his institution, Fairy Tail, and unlock his Milking abilities once and for all.

It was the end of autumn. The leaves were shed and the branches were barren. While cold winds began to transpire in most parts of Fiore, large industries were still running, roads were still bustling, and Fairy Tail was still standing strong. It was warm inside the large Milking School, and so was the welcome extended to the new students of Fairy Tail.

It was the first day of Fairy Tail's 78th orientation week. Laxus did not dread it at all. His grandfather had told him that he was going to be enrolled in Fairy Tail, and he had no complaints. Makarov has taught Laxus well to be obedient.

Laxus had worn a white fur jacket on top of a milky white buttoned-up shirt. His grandfather had told him to wear white for the day, and he did. As the flying car landed on the roof of Fairy Tail, Laxus had a bird's-eye-view of all of Fairy Tail. It was not his first time being there, but he had never realised Fairy Tail was so huge.

Fairy Tail had adjacent castle counterparts distributed in many blocks. High-rise structures, all in the shape of bricked towers, filled a somewhat twenty-acre landscape. He was amazed as he rotated his body around to see the faraway boundaries of the magnificent school.

"Let's go, Laxus." Makarov smiled as he signalled Laxus towards the door at the apex of the tower. Laxus nodded as he waved his coat in the air, and followed his Grandfather's track.

They descended into a tall hall at the centre top of the castle. Laxus could smell logs burning and see the floors blanketed with red carpet, but he could hear nothing. It was still and quiet and there was no one to be seen around except for the two of them. The hall was long. Laxus could not help but look up at the ceiling, which was lined with chandeliers and occasionally spotted with gaps of faint skylight. There was not much of the sun lately, and the blue sky was obviously pale.

At the end of the passage, there was a metal door that stretched towards the tip of the ceiling. Makarov placed his palm on the pad by the handle, and the door slowly unfurled. From inside, so much noise came out it could petrify Laxus. He was amazed at the sheer quantity of people present inside. Everyone was wearing uniformly white coats, just like him, but their collective noise was nothing he has ever heard of.

As the door creaked open, everyone's chattering started to die down and eyes slowly began to look at the two people at the mouth of the door. Laxus was startled at the attention, but Makarov continued to walk along the path towards the elevated platform at the far front of the immense chamber.

"Find a seat somewhere." Makarov whispered into Laxus' ear. Laxus nodded.

Makarov continued his walk towards the rostrum while Laxus randomly picked an empty seat nearest to him. Beside him were two men clearly younger than he was. One had green long hair extending to the waist, which Laxus found odd, and the other wore a mask, which Laxus found even odder. The seating line continued to the far end and far front but he could only remember the ones next to him.

"Hey, are you the Headmaster's grandson?" The green-haired one exclaimed.

"Are you, really?" The masked one chimed in.

Laxus did not find it startling that he became known as the grandson of the most important man in school. He smiled and nodded politely, before extending an open arm. "Laxus. Nice to meet you."

"Freed Justine," replied the green-haired man as he took Laxus' palm.

The masked man did the same. "Bickslow."

Most of the eyes had then fixated on Laxus' grandfather as he stepped up on the podium at the centre front of the hall. He waved a finger in the air and a giant fluorescent screen appeared behind him, the word "WELCOME" largely covering it.

He then spoke into the microphone in front of him, "Welcome, future Milkmen and Milkwomen. My name is Makarov, the Headmaster of Fairy Tail. You are here because you have chosen to serve Fiore with your souls, your hearts, and your_ bodies_."

Laxus could feel the emphasis on the word 'bodies'.

Makarov continued. "You are here because you have chosen to unlock a skill all Fiore citizens are born with. And you have chosen well. Over the next three years of your studentship, our instructors will guide you through the process of becoming licensed Milkmen and Milkwomen and teach you how to harness this incredible skill."

"So you're going to be a student like us, too?" Freed whispered in Laxus' ear.

Laxus warmly replied. "Apparently so. Let's get along."

"Before we begin anything else, let me introduce to you the teachers on our board. We have six Professors here at Fairy Tail. _Yes, only six_. Six may be a small number compared to the hundreds of you here, but each of them has excelled in the past in producing Fairy Tail's successful Milkmen and Milkwomen."

As Makarov mentioned them, six people in silver coats walked up to the sides of the dais. Makarov shouted with excitement. "Gildarts Clive! Erza Scarlet! Mirajane Strauss! Gray Fullbuster! Natsu Dragneel! And Mystogan!"

The students then started talking among themselves.

"The two female teachers are hot!" Bickslow exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait for them to train me, if you know what I mean..."

"Don't be fooled." Freed replied. "Professors Mira and Erza form the Disciplinary Committee of Fairy Tail, and they're the toughest of the six..."

"What about that Glider guy?" Laxus asked again.

"You mean Gildarts? You really have never heard of him? He's one of the best Milkmen to ever grace Fiore!."

Bickslow continued. "What about the metrosexual boys?"

"They're Natsu and Gray. Both possess skills way beyond their years. Truly child prodigies. But I know little about them otherwise."

"And the last one?" Laxus asked, looking at the hooded figure at the front of the hall.

Freed shook his head. "I know nothing about him except his name- definitely a mysterious one..."

Makarov's voice echoed through the hall. "You will all spend the next three years within the walls of Fairy Tail. I hope that during your time here, you will develop unbreakable bonds with your comrades and everlasting connection with your Professors."

He then waved a finger and the screen behind him projected the bird-eye's view of Fairy Tail. Laxus counted- there were nine towers, a keep, a portcullis by the gatehouse, curtain walls, a bailey and a barbican, among others.

"Fairy Tail is a very huge castle. It is easy to get lost in the meandering tunnels and halls, but try to remember your way back to your dormitory tower." Makarov continued. "There are nine towers in Fairy Tail- all utilised for accommodation."

The screen then zoomed on one of the towers as Makarov pointed his finger at the screen. "The largest tower is located in the West Wing, and that is where the teachers stay. There." The screen then zoomed on another tower. "I occupy one whole tower in the South Wing_._" He then chuckled.

"The seven remaining towers are used for student accommodation- where you all will stay."

The screen then zoomed out and the towers on the screen were highlighted with letters and colours. "Each tower is labelled on the screen. You can find your place by looking for your name in the next curated list."

As he said that, a second screen magically appeared behind him, listing the names of students and their corresponding dorm towers. It was a very long list, categorised alphabetically. Laxus could estimate around three hundred names on the screen while painstakingly searching for his name, going from list to list not to find it.

* * *

Okay, as I said, there would be heavily sexual stuff occurring in future chapters. I think you should be able to picture it somehow. If you have suggestions, drop me a line! I read every single review posted on my stories.

More importantly, thank you for reading! I appreciate it so much. I love all of you for supporting my journey to become a better writer. Thank you for the reads, reviews, favourites, follows, etc. If you enjoyed it, kindly follow me, leave a review, favourite it, or really anything!


	2. The Physical Therapist

**Author's Notes:** I think that was quite a quick update. I hope you enjoy it. I put quite a lot of thought into this one to create a coherent story.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, sexual content, explicit language, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and its characters does not belong to me. It belongs to the incredible Hiro Mashima who created Laxus, my favourite character!

* * *

**THE PHYSICAL THERAPIST**

* * *

It took a good fifteen minutes before the dormitory listings on the screen phased out into the large caption "RULES AND REGULATIONS".

"Oh crap, this is going to be a long one." Bickslow complained. The full house assembly chamber began to be filled with similar grumbling. Laxus and Freed, who were sitting at the far back end, could discern the spirit of the cohort almost immediately. Makarov had to slam his hand at the podium to silence everyone and begin talking.

"Listen carefully to everything I have to say next. Not few people have been expelled from Fairy Tail for failing to abide by these rules." Makarov explicated. "First of all, I expect you know that Fairy Tail implements a three-year cohort system. By that, I mean we take a cohort intake of around three hundred students once every three years, educate them until they graduate, and then start fresh and start a new batch after three years."

"I didn't know that." Laxus said.

"Seriously? I thought that considering you're his grandson you would know much more than anyone does." Freed conjectured.

"Surprisingly, Gramps rarely talks to me about Fairy Tail..." Laxus frowned in frustration.

Makarov's amplified voice reverberated through the hall. "In other words, I am raising the point that there are no upperclassmen and underclassmen here. Each of you starts at the same level, spends your time here at the same level, and graduates at the same level. There are no juniors and seniors. Each and every one of you are equal in status, and that is how you should treat each other. Equally. And respectfully."

Makarov then proceeded with a long speech about respect that almost bored half of the hall occupants to death. However, Laxus was still listening intently, and so was Freed.

"Next, students are not allowed to exit their dormitory compound beyond midnight. The Disciplinary Committee, made up of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, will not hesitate to take drastic measures to enforce this and punish those who fail."

"Pretty strict, huh?" Freed murmured.

Makarov then elucidated _hundreds of other rules_, most of which were pretty basic and elementary, but Makarov's endless rambling took hours and hours.

A rule of notable importance was explained when Makarov said, "Fairy Tail allows for great Freedom. There are more _do's_ than _don't's_ here. Rules only exist, really, to curb this Freedom. However, for the sake of good practice, we would _require_ all of you to perform Milking at least once a day."

Small gasps filled the hall, which soon became noisy with chattering. Laxus reckoned the rule must have been challenging, but he did not know the full extent of it. By the end of it, Makarov had to silence them again to return to the discussion.

"Fairy Tail students usually perform Milking with a partner, or form alliances to switch Milking partners to complete this daily goal. Alliances are most commonly formed between roommates or dormitory compound mates," Makarov explained. "When you exit the hall tonight, each and every one of you will receive a chip injection**. **The chip contains a tracker that can detect whether or not you have completed your goal, and calculate the volume of milk you have secreted in a day."

"Wow, that is quite an impressive technology." Bickslow exclaimed.

"As the chip will be inside your body, you will not have access to the results until they are **publicly displayed** at the end of every week, posted on a large screen in the large field surrounded by all dormitory towers."

Louder gasps then filled the hall. Everyone became shocked by the rule, including Laxus.

Makarov coupled it with an inference. "Hence, this is an on-going competition that takes place _every week_. The results of your Milking tasks will be a key determinant of who will join inter-school and continental Milking competitions and tournaments, and who will require more intensive training from our staff."

Freed lamented, "Well, that's awfully intimidating…"

"Hey, you know what, why don't we form an alliance?" Bickslow proposed. "The three of us."

Laxus looked at Freed and Bickslow at their eyes and smiled. "Let's."

Freed chimed in. "I'm glad to. But it would be much simpler if we were roommates."

"I think I can take care of that." Laxus smiled.

* * *

Makarov took so long to explain the remaining rules that morning had turned to night. After he was finally done, he exit immediately, leaving the students scurrying after him without any custom. The hall outside soon grew so crowded and heavily packed with white-clothed students that Laxus felt like he was inside a snowball machine. Some were chatting among themselves, making alliances, while others were descending the winding stairs to look for their dormitory towers.

Laxus found it difficult to waddle through the crowd to look for his grandfather, but he placed his eyes on the short man in silver, trying to catch up with him in some way. Struggling through the overwhelming crowd of hundreds in count, Laxus tried to clamour at his grandfather, but his shouts were drowned in the blaring noise of the student board, not to mention the thousands of pairs of eyes directing stares at him every passing moment.

Female students were heavily gossiping, while male students were busy leering at the female students. It was hard for Laxus to squeeze his relatively large body through, and it took him twenty minutes to finally get out of the building, after which nothing was in his eyes except the darkness of the night, huge brick towers and green fields lined with all-white dressers. His grandfather was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh crap." He uttered softly.

Soon after, huge clusters of people poured down the right flank and filled the paling fields. Finding the crowd too inundating, Laxus scurried away randomly, simply trying to avoid the noise. After much random sauntering, Laxus found himself wandering around the area, wondering at the magnificence of Fairy Tail, the place he would be spending the next three years at. The darkness of the night only helped to exaggerate the mystery and scale of the unknown.

Laxus walked without any intuition of direction until a tower was in his eyes. The tower looked larger than the other towers forming the castle, but Laxus did not analyse it enough before he entered. Like the others, the tower looked ancient and well-constructed.

However, it was empty without a living soul. He would have thought the tower had been abandoned if not for the candles hung by the inner walls, illuminating the darkness.

He thought of leaving and searching for another tower, because that one was definitely not the kind he was looking for. However, he spotted a winding flight of stairs and without a thought in his mind, climbed it and walked up.

While climbing the twisting stairs, he newly realised how majestic the interior of the tower was- it was immensely large, and when he looked up, realised how immensely tall it was. The candlelight that would shine occasionally created such a mysterious effect to the building. The fascination he held only caused him to climb faster and reach the second floor.

Again, the second floor was empty. He climbed the next flight of stairs and reached the third floor, which was also empty. He trailed faster and faster along the winding stairs, to the fourth and fifth and sixth, and then to the seventh floor. All empty.

It was an incredibly long flight of stairs. There were around two hundred steps between each floor, and he reached the seventh with his heart beating quickly. He would have stepped back down all over again, but he looked up and saw there was a roof, and on top of it, a silver twinkle.

_A star?_

...

From there, Laxus slowly climbed and trailed onto the roof of the tower until he could finally make shape of the silver dot he was looking for.

...

It was a man. A man in silver robe.

The silver twinkle he saw was the moonlight bouncing off the silver surface of the robe. As Laxus slowly approached him, the man in silver realised Laxus' presence and turned his body around in one swift motion.

It was Gildarts Clive. The teacher.

...

He smiled at Laxus and waved him closer. Laxus complied and approached Gildarts, by which time he could see the whole region of Fairy Tail beneath his eyes.

"Wow, this plot of land is so large," Laxus said.

"It is." Gildarts replied stoically.

Laxus walked closer towards Gildarts' side, then chuckled before saying, "Good evening, sir. I was looking for my grandfather when I trailed off here. I am Laxus Dreyar." and extended an arm.

"I know." Gildarts replied, but took the hand anyway. "I was there when you were born."

Laxus' eyes piqued with interest. Gildarts continued, "I assume you know who I am?"

"Yes, sir. Gildarts, right? I mean, sir. Sir, Gildarts?" Laxus retorted awkwardly.

Gildarts smiled, letting a few moments of silence pass by before continuing, "So, you chose to become a Milkman, huh?"

"Apparently so." Laxus replied.

"Not an easy life."

"I understand. But I'll learn from the best." Laxus said as he looked at Gildarts. He was quite an aged man. The white hair that streaked his otherwise brown hair proved his age. But he looked huge. And strong. The slight scars on his face made him look dramatically cool. "I hope to be a good student of yours."

"I'm sure you will." Gildarts said as he placed his left hand on Laxus' right shoulder. Laxus could definitely feel Gildarts' strength with the light tap of the hand on his shoulder.

Another brief moment of silence filled the air before Laxus said, "I heard you are one of the best Milkmen in all of Fiore."

"That's just a title." Gildarts shook his head. "Becoming a teacher is far more preferable to me. It is much more fulfilling to guide the next generation of Milkmen, including you." As he said that, Gildarts guided his hand over to Laxus' other shoulder, wrapping it in an embrace. "I can't wait to taste your milk."

"Of course, sir." Laxus blushed in the darkness. Gildarts then brought his other arm underneath Laxus' white robe and squeezed Laxus' clothed chest.

For a moment, Laxus flinched. "Excuse me, sir." He then cleared his throat. "I think I should get back looking for my grandfather."

Gildarts did not respond. Instead, he shifted a step behind Laxus' back, took his left arm off Laxus' shoulder, and brought it to Laxus' other chest. "I am just going to examine your body- how suitable you are physically to become a Milkman. Will you let me?"

Laxus strutted, "O.. Okay... Ye- yes, sir."

Gildarts then slowly brought both his hands to the pin holding Laxus' overcoat intact, undid it, and let the robe fall onto the tower roof. As Laxus saw the robe settle beneath him, he could feel his heart beating faster. Gildarts then guided his hand towards the centre of Laxus' white shirt, _forcefully_ ripped it open and then let it fall onto the fallen robe, leaving Laxus completely shirtless.

Topless, Laxus could not help but shiver from the cold air at the top of the high-rise tower.

"I'm sorry. Are you cold?" asked Gildarts.

Laxus replied. "It's fine, sir."

Gildarts smiled. "May I say, you are a fine gentleman, Laxus Dreyar.."

"Thank... Thank you, sir.." Laxus replied awkwardly.

Gildarts then held Laxus by the back of the knee with an arm and his back with the other arm, lifting Laxus' heavy body like it was a piece of paper. He held him like a baby before laying Laxus' body down on the cold floor of the tower roof, his back on the floor and his torso facing up.

Intense cold chills repeatedly ran down Laxus' body, causing him to shiver wildly, but he did not complain. As Laxus was laid down flat and sprawled on the brick floor, Gildarts sat down beside Laxus' supine state and placed a palm on Laxus' stomach. Looking at the night sky above him, Laxus could see the occasional stars speckling the velvety darkness.

"You have an incredible body." Gildarts stated.

Laxus was flustered. "Thank you, sir."

Gildarts then ran his palm up and down Laxus' torso, from his chest, rippling round and round his pecs then down to his abdominals and up again. "Truly, your physique is astounding."

"Again, tha- thank you sir..." Laxus repeated.

"Your nipples are perfect." Gildarts praised as his pointing finger encircled the nub. "And your muscles are strong. You remind me of a younger version of myself."

Laxus smiled. "That is the best compliment I have ever received, sir."

"Your arms are well-toned. Your shoulders are sturdy. Your abdominals are robust." Gildarts continued as his hands ran up and down, up and down, up and down. "You should have great capacity."

Laxus smiled. "That is great to hear, especially coming from you, sir."

"There is one last thing I would like to check. However, it is only if you give me the permission to." Gildarts proposed.

"What is it, sir?" Laxus asked.

"... Your manhood." Gildarts replied.

* * *

It seemed like forever after Gildarts uttered the word 'manhood' for Laxus to finally register the thought in his brain. Had he misheard? Had Gildarts probably said something else? But it was clear. The night was too quiet and peaceful for him to have misheard.

"... Your manhood."

The sentence rang in his mind quickly for several ten times. The look on Laxus' face became both blank and convoluted- a mixture of shock and confusion and anxiety. Too many thoughts raced through Laxus' brain in a split second. He was leaning towards both sides.

He would say _no_ for the obvious reason that he wouldn't want anyone to just simply harass him. It was unjustified and out of the blue. However, Gildarts wasn't _just_ anybody. He was a close associate of his grandfather, and he was his teacher. But again, he was his _teacher_. It was wrong on many levels.

However, he would say _yes_ for reasons of his own. Laxus has always been a giver, putting others' needs in front of his own. If someone else were to request something he could give, he would always do so. It would be wrong for _him_ not to do so.

And Gildarts was asking something of him that he _could_ give. The countless thoughts raced through his brain, filtering again and again, again and again.

"I'll take that silence as a no." Gildarts cut Laxus' thoughts, smiled and rose. "Overall, you are impeccable. You will make a great Milk-"

"No, please sir." Laxus cut back, without thinking. It was a complete reflex. "Please... check... my... my... manhood." As the sentence played back in his mind, Laxus realised he had made the right decision. He was always the kind to give. It has always been a reflex for him to give what others want.

"Are you sure?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes, sir." Laxus stated almost immediately.

Gildarts then settled back down beside Laxus' supine body, and slowly reached for the button on Laxus' white trousers. He unclenched it and pushed the zipper down, revealing a tight pair of underwear. He then slowly pushed the pants off Laxus' thighs and ankles, then set it aside to the same pile of Laxus' removed robe and shirt.

By then, Laxus was clad only in tight white underwear.

"Not to mention, your legs are strong, as well." Gildarts expressed. "So, there's just one part left that needs checking."

Laxus replied with a warm smile. "Yes, sir."

Gildarts hovered his hand above Laxus' manhood area, slowly descending towards the slowly rising cock under the white cover. Seconds ticked away with Gildarts slowly reaching and reaching closer. Finally, Gildarts held the underwear and swiftly slid it through Laxus' thighs and off it went.

Laxus was completely naked.

Naked.

Completely naked. In the darkness and coldness of the night. He was completely naked. As Laxus gulped, Gildarts expressed, "_As I guessed_, your manhood is strong as well. You really remind me of a younger version of myself."

Laxus chuckled before shifting his eyes to gaze upon his cock from a laid down position. He could see that it was already moderately erect. Gildarts then brought his hand towards it, passionately holding it in one palm and sliding it up and down within his grasp.

The motion caused Laxus' cock to become more and more erect. By this time, Laxus has become completely speechless. Hundreds of words were stuck in his throat and could not release themselves. The repeated motion of up and down, up and down, up and down, caused him to inch closer and closer towards climax.

_He is just checking your physical state. Nothing more_. Laxus told himself.

...

"Your milking techniques have not been unlocked yet." Gildarts said. "However, your potential is practically limitless."

"Thank you... so... much... sir..." Laxus said, with gaps of breaths holding him from bursting.

"Your cock is amazing." Gildarts said. "Strong, sturdy, responsive and stimulative... Perfect..."

"Thank you so much, sir..."

"Laxus, may I... kiss your manhood?" Gildarts asked respectfully.

"Of course, sir." Laxus replied without a thought holding him back.

Laxus shivered, both from the cold and the heat, while Gildarts slowly, but surely, brought his mouth towards the cock he was holding. Laxus closed his eyes while awaiting Gildarts' mouth at the tip of his cock. And then the most amazing feeling rushed through his body when Gildarts attached his lips to his cock and passionately sucked.

Bracing himself, Laxus could not help but almost thrash himself. He stretched his neck wildly, and let his arms and feet buckle. While jerking his body uncontrollably, Laxus' head involuntarily moved to its side. Looking at it tilted, Laxus wasn't sure of the figure he had seen. But he brought his brows closer and it was clear as day who it was standing by the entrance of the roof.

...

...

His grandfather.

* * *

Okay, how's that for a second chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it- an early Christmas present from me. Please review, favourite, follow, etc. to keep updates _coming_ (no pun intended) faster!


	3. The Disciplinary Committee

Author's Notes: Hi! Please take note that I have changed Milking to an ability possessed by both males and females to allow for greater inclusion of characters. I'm sorry to change such a major plot device in the progression of the story. I hope it won't happen again.

Warnings: Mature content, offensive language, bondage.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all of the characters involved in this fanfic do not belong to me.

* * *

**THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE**

* * *

Inside Laxus' brain, Makarov's voice alternated from an inexplicably high pitch to an irritatingly low pitch, then up again that it felt like his head was going to explode. The situation he was in was probably one of the worst he has ever been in, ever. Being in a sexual scheme and having your eighty-year-old grandfather walk in on you was not exactly how he imagined his first day at school to be. It convulsed Laxus' head with such magnitude he felt like he would rather jump off the tower and die than to face whatever was going to come next.

Someone was basically masturbating his naked form at the top of the school roof, ON THE FIRST DAY, and his grandfather walked in on him. His fucking grandfather. Whatever was coming would not be good. He knew that.

...

...

"Hello, Makarov..." Gildarts spoke casually, still stroking Laxus' cock like nothing happened. Gildarts' casual tone startled Laxus, but he was more startled at how he was still letting Gildarts stroke his dick after his grandfather appeared.

Makarov replied nothing. He posed a face Laxus had never seen before, then turned his back against the two men. He started to walk away, heading towards the giant flights of stairs that led him up in the first place. Laxus' eyes widened in surprise before he finally snapped out of his fugue state. "Gramps! Wait, I can explain!"

The old man paid no heed, instead walking away faster. Laxus felt like his world has crumbled away, piece by piece, while Gildarts was still casually massaging his cock. "I'm sorry, Professor... I think I'll have to go..."

"Spare me ten more seconds." Gildarts calmly replied.

Beads of sweat formed on Laxus' face. "I really have to..."

"Please." Gildarts firmly replied. Laxus tacitly complied and Gildarts stroked Laxus' cock for another ten long seconds. Laxus heavily agitated, frustrated with Gildarts' apparent unconcern about the dire frame of matters.

After it was over, Gildarts removed his palm from Laxus' dick, allowing Laxus to promptly rise and run towards the exit, no hesitation blocking him.

"Laxus, your clothes..." Gildarts uttered, but failed to grab Laxus' attention. Laxus had propelled himself too quickly to listen. Gildarts shrugged and remained seated, while Laxus had run down the stairs, the cold no longer bothering his naked form. It was his utter priority to catch up to his grandfather.

However, he descended the stairs only to discover his grandfather had long been gone. "Crap..." He uttered. Nonetheless, Laxus continued running, knowing his grandfather could not have been too far away. He had descended the empty stairs, running and running, his heart pumping so hard Laxus felt like the world accelerated with every step he took.

"Gramps!" He shouted. "I can explain! Stop!"

But nothing followed suit, except the echoes of his own voice. He continued running and racing down flight after flight, but his grandfather was nowhere to be seen.

"GRAMPS!" He shouted again.

The echoes returned, and then another voice. A female one.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice said from within the darkness.

Laxus swiftly turned his bare body around. He could see a figure materialise from the darkness, and then gone.

_Where did she go?_

_..._

In a split second, Laxus could feel his neck strangled in a death grip and his whole body pulverised to the ground. His whole structure fell to the floor, and his head phased out for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again, on top of his naked body was a red-haired woman whose hands strongly held his neck.

"I was chasing after my grandfather..." Laxus replied.

"Why the fuck are you naked and shouting in the Professors' compound?" The red-haired woman questioned. "Do you know how much punishment such an act corresponds to?!"

"Erza, be nice..." Another female voice said, before a new figure materialised above him. She looked down and Laxus could see the silver-haired woman gazing upon him. She was beautiful. "But you're right. He does deserve some punishment."

As she said that, the white-haired woman brought his face near Laxus' and smashed his lips against her own. "Let's bring him back to the Punishment Chamber," she then said.

Petrified, Laxus could not voice out anything even as short as a syllable. He simply watched as the red-haired woman released her grip, brought her arm around one of Laxus' shoulder and carried him up. She then lifted Laxus' right arm around her shoulders while the white-haired one grabbed Laxus' other arm and lifted it around hers. By the end of it, Laxus was sandwiched between the two women with his arms wrapped around their shoulders, one around each like he was a crash victim whose legs have been compromised and needed help to walk.

Laxus then remembered who they were as his head flashed back to the orientation meeting. _Professor Erza and Professor Mirajane._

They guided him towards a room at the end of the dark tunnel, opened the door and let Laxus into an incredibly empty, large room. The first word that came into Laxus' mind when he entered the room was "red". As the coldness of the room hit Laxus' bare body, he realised that the room was filled with nothing but air. The only things inside were the constraints of the room themselves- the red walls and the red carpet and the red ceiling, and nothing else.

Erza then let go of Laxus arm and travelled towards a corner of the room, while Mirajane tugged at him and brought him closer towards the centre of the empty chamber.

Laxus timidly uttered. "I'm sorry... I think there's a misunderstanding here. I was just looking for my grandfath-"

"We would love to let you go," Erza replied. "But you have violated school policies and deserve punishment..."

Despite the cold chilling him to the bone, sweat formed all over Laxus' helpless body. He realised there was no getting out of there. Mira then said, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Laxus did not get a chance to answer as Erza pulled a tassel that hung by the edge of the room. Forcefully yanking it, Laxus was shocked as many thorny rose vines appeared from the ceiling and onto his body. "What are these..." he mumbled.

"These are synthetically manufactured rose vines." Professor Mirajane replied. "We will attach these to your body. Are you ready...?"

Laxus gulped. Although obviously terrified, he replied, "If you feel I deserve to be punished, I am ready..."

"Good boy." Mira smiled as he took one of Laxus' arms and raised it above his head in a vertical position, exposing his underarm and wound a thorny vine around and around his biceps. Laxus could not help but slightly writhe. Erza took Laxus' other arm, raised it to a vertical position and wound another rose vine around it. "You're our prisoner, now."

He hung like a helpless doll whose arms were raised like those of a puppet's, rose vines binding his body. He could feel the pain as the thorns brushed against his skin and could not help but occasionally moan. The two females then bound Laxus' legs to more vines before Mira finally said, "We'll leave your body as it is."

Erza then followed, "The mechanism is simple. If you stay still and do not move, you won't get hurt. However, if you do, it would probably be painful. These vines have been made to induce five times the pain of normal rose vines. Do you know why the carpet is so red?"

Laxus shook his head.

"Blood." Mirajane answered. "So, try your best not to move. You won't hurt yourself if you do not move too much." Mira explained.

"I'd like to see you try, though." Erza taunted. Laxus' face showed bewilderment until Erza brought her finger towards Laxus' nipple and flicked it. Shocked, Laxus jerked and the vine around his arm scraped his skin. Mira then rubbed Laxus' other nipple and caused the other vine to scratch his biceps.

Slightly moaning in pain, Laxus began to understand the torture.

Erza and Mira both then kissed Laxus' stomach, licking his abs like it was a choreographed move, their hands still attached to and rubbing Laxus' nipples. Cannot help but struggle, the vines scratched Laxus some more. The two femme fatales then travelled south, each towards one of Laxus' thighs. Laxus' feet buckled from the tingling sensation, then the pain resumed.

They then licked their way up to Laxus' torso again. He moaned in pleasure, then in pain. They switched their fingers for mouths, taking one nipple each in their sweet lips. They sucked and bit and licked until the nubs were raw and Laxus had struggled in extreme pain.

Erza then narrowed her eyes. "Your milking abilities are still dormant. No milk has come out yet."

"Give it time. It's his first day..." Mira replied as she resumed sucking.

"Please... just stop this..." Laxus pleaded.

...

"Never." Mira smirked. Laxus could see a completely different side of her as she displayed the smirk. It was like the seemingly innocent Professor Mirajane he witnessed a few moments ago had turned into a devilish mastermind. She then brought her tongue onto Laxus' armpit and licked with passion. Laxus' arm shook with great tension then it hurt incredibly much.

The pain struck him, alternating with the chills that ran down his spine, until he felt like his whole world was going to collapse.

"Please... I was just searching for my grandfather..." Laxus begged. "Forgive me..."

Even though the pain was searing, Laxus' cock gradually became hard again. It grew to the length which Gildarts had massaged it to, and it did not take long until the two women noticed his large erection. Erza quickly shifted her gaze towards Laxus' dick and smirked. She brought her palm around it, encasing it in her delicate grasp. Laxus could feel the precome dripping slowly. He was already near ejaculation due to Gildarts' masturbation, and it did not help that two incredibly voluptuous women were sexually harassing him.

"You're such a bad boy..." Professor Erza said. "You're so hard already..."

Laxus blushed in embarrassment as Erza then brought her mouth closer to his manhood. Erza's eyes narrowed together and her eyebrows grew closer. She brought her nose to his dick and inhaled strongly. "Mira, come here."

Professor Mirajane obliged and took a sniff at Laxus' manhood. After a few moments of exchanging looks, they said in unison. "Gildarts?"

Laxus was shocked. "How did... you know...?"

"Trust me, we would know if Gildarts has developed a liking for someone." Erza retorted. "You must be special..."

Mira looked at Erza, "Well, can you blame Gildarts? I mean, look at this man..." She then touched Laxus' hard chest and squeezed. "He's a fine specimen..."

"That is true." Erza replied. "You must have good genes. Hey, who is this grandfather of yours you keep mentioning?"

Laxus took a moment to reply, "Makarov Dreyar."

...

...

The two women's eyes widened in surprise. Mira exclaimed, "Of course! You're Laxus! I can't believe I did not recognise the resemblance! You look just like him when his hair wasn't yet white..."

"Your father's also a great Milkman, Laxus." Erza said. Laxus' eyes widened in joy. He had not heard too much of his own father. He barely knew he left when he was little, and not much else.

"I hope someday, you will, too." Mira continued.

Laxus replied with a smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"But for now, you're still our prisoner." Erza quickly redirected the conversation and swallowed Laxus' cock whole. Utterly shocked by the gesture, Laxus wildly jerked in his place, his skin starting to be pierced by the thorns. Although the room was dark and he could not have seen well, Laxus was damn sure scratch marks were all over his arms and legs.

Erza manoeuvred her tongue skilfully, coiling it around Laxus' cock so thoroughly that Laxus felt his cock has become a sort of meat wrap. He has never had anything like that done to him, and it felt exhilarating yet painful at the same time. She rotated and gyrated her tongue like a snake, sucking at every turn, ridding Laxus' cock of any sort of mercy.

For a moment, Laxus' cock was no one's but Erza's. The sheer control Erza exercised over the yellow-haired man had him moaning uncontrollably. He tried his best to stay stationary, to no avail. Professor Erza was too good. If she wanted him to squirm, she had successfully done that. Laxus vibrated by himself, his knees almost collapsing from having shivers run down his thighs and toes, but then the pain struck back and he was back to square one.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was passionately worshipping Laxus' body, clawing at his muscles with zeal and ardour, occasionally brushing her fingers along his sensitive spots. She perfectly targeted his nipples and collarbone at once. Both of them were too good. They were clearly born goddesses. Their torture worked.

Professor Mirajane then carried her face towards Laxus' own. "Take out your tongue, " she instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am..." Laxus pliantly obliged, sliding his tongue out before Mirajane grasped it between her lips. She clutched it enthusiastically, planting kisses on his lips while sucking at his tongue. Her hands travelled all over his torso, rubbing gently with both hands and kneading his sensitive spots.

She sucked and kissed, while Erza licked and twirled, causing Laxus to jolt in one powerful motion. A sliver of blood then escaped his muscled arm. Laxus' uncontrollable movements continued to inflict more and more cuts on his arms and legs. He felt more pain with every drop of blood that gushed out of his system. But he realised his two Professors were nowhere near quitting.

Mirajane then licked her way down towards Laxus' gigantic cock where Erza's lips had pleasantly perched. Erza slowly released Laxus' cock from her tight grasp and began to lick at the side. Mirajane took another side and licked as well. They synchronously brushed up and down along Laxus' fully erect cock with their delicate tongues that it caused him to tremble more strongly that he did before.

_Oh god, I want this to end so badly... but on the other hand, I wish this would never end..._

Laxus realised the night was about to end with a massive explosion. Professor Gildarts' _inspection_ and Professors Erza and Mira's _punishment _was all that he could take on the first day of school. He was not a machine. He definitely has a limit.

And that limit... was close.

...

He was as near to ejaculation as he could ever get. He could feel his seed travelling up his erect cock and near the tip. "Professor Erza... Professor Mira... I'm.. com... I'm coming..."

They both smirked. Erza replied, "Good... Ejaculation is where the most pain will occur."

"There is no way you can control your movements then... You'll be most vulnerable to the thorns..." Mira said as she applied more pressure to the dick. Laxus could feel his whole body tense up. He was close, too close, in fact... As he felt the semen starting to reach the tip, more and more blood flowed out of him. It was torturous, but pleasurable. Laxus was terrified. The pain had already been intense, but he wasn't ready for what was going to come next.

However, before his essence could escape the tip of his hard cock, the door of the empty room split open, and a silhouetted figure appeared at its mouth.


End file.
